Alphabetized Drabbles
by SheWhoInfectsWithWrtitersBlock
Summary: 100 word drabbles about various Harry Potter characters, in alphabetic order, with only one character per letter. Humor.
1. A is for Albus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**My mother challenged me to write drabbles**

**Therefore, I will write short, 100-word stories on various characters from Harry Potter**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, contemplating a dish of lemon drops. When he had come down to his office that morning, he had immediately noticed the dish sitting on his table. He was very suspicious of it, as there was no note. In the end Dumbledore decided that Voldemort wouldn't think of such a simple method to kill him, so the lemon drops were safe.

He ate two.

10 minutes later, when he came down to the Great Hall for breakfast, he wondered why everyone was staring at him.

He never noticed that his beard was now multi-coloured.


	2. B is for Bill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Posted: 9 July 2014**

Bill Weasly was whistling as he walked down the stairs. He was wondering about what he should make himself for breakfast, when he heard a quiet crash from the twin's bedroom. The eldest Weasly brother walked back up the stairs, halted in front of the door and listened. He could hear muffled cursing from the room. Bill knocked on the door, and the cursing immediately ceased. He opened the door to come in, just as the twins simultaneously exclaimed, "Don't open the door!"

A wave of small, cream-coloured, furry creatures knocked Bill over, in their haste to escape the room.


	3. C is for Crookshanks and Colin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Posted: 9 July 2014**

Crookshanks slept in an armchair. Normally this would a problem for others, except that this time the cat had chosen to occupy the _best_ armchair in the Griffindor common room. And it did not seem that he would leave any time soon.

A small crowd stood around the armchair, discussing the best way to get rid of the cat.

"We can't hex him, Hermione will be livid!"

"_Pick him up?_ Have you _seen_ the size of those claws and teeth?"

"Scare him away?"

Colin Creevy took a photo of the cat. The flash woke Crookshanks… who then fell asleep again.


	4. D is for Dudley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Posted: 9 July 2014**

Dudley Dursley was sitting in front of the television, stuffing his face with sweets. He was watching cartoons on his favourite channel. He had just come home from school and he had homework to do, but as he was a very lazy kid, he wasted time on other things.

The cartoon was very funny for Dudley, so much so that he flailed his hands around and accidentally hit the button to change the channel on the remote.

His scream was heard across the entire neighbourhood as the zombies ripped of a guy's head. Dudley pissed on himself from fright.


	5. E is for Eloise Midgen

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Rowling.**

When Cho Chang broke up with Harry Potter everyone knew it the next day because Eloise Midgen was bored and felt particularly chatty in Potions, and by lunch everyone was discussing why. Eloise Midgen, after hearing some of her other friends wondering, told them that Cho was not really interested in Harry but had wanted to try dating him.

That had quickly evolved in to a story of love potions, Harry and Hermione as a couple, Cho Chang wanting Harry Potter for money and a plot between her and Ginny Weasly.

No one ever knew where the story originated from.


	6. F is for Fred and Fawkes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Published: 28th** **September 2014**

Fred Weasly, part of the Prankster Duo, had managed to acquire a temporary ally. This ally, capable of getting them in to the most secure areas of Hogwarts, was bribed with several buckets of frozen fruit, about half of them mangos and apples, to let them in to the office of Professor Dumbleodre when he was not there. They left behind tampered lemondrops and a jinxed desk that the Marauders would have been proud of.

They had excellent enertainment for dinner that night, and the prank was one of the most common topics during the meal that day.


End file.
